


Grown-Up Games

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Games [23]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark takes Lex away for a weekend to celebrate an anniversary of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grown-Up Games

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to our website August 2011

~ October 2012 ~

"Anything going on this weekend that you can’t reschedule?" Clark asked the question as he walked up behind Lex, peering over his shoulder at the concoction he was stirring in the pot on the stove. "And is that dinner or a science experiment?"

"Comments like that will have you ordering pizza," Lex sniffed, adding a bit more basil to his sauce. "What did you have in mind for the weekend?" He tossed a bit of chicken to Sheri, then another piece to Gohan.

Clark neatly intercepted the next piece of chicken that went into the air and grinned as Lex shook his head. "We haven’t seen Mom and Dad in a few weeks, and I know their highnesses would enjoy a run around the f-a-r-m."

Both dogs’ heads perked up, and Sheri barked at them, squirming excitedly.

"I told you they understood when you spelled it," Lex said triumphantly.

Clark groaned, knowing there would be no peace until the dogs settled down again. "Yes, they have your brains, dear," he laughed. "And I’ll take them outside while you finish up dinner so they can work off some of the excitement."

"Good plan, I really don’t want them to knock me over again," Lex replied wryly, remembering a previous occasion when the excited dogs had bounded around him, tangling between his feet and knocking him off balance so he’d tumbled to the floor. And of course, that had just made them more excited. He shook his head. "Run them around the city a few times," he suggested.

"I think I’ll stick to the park," Clark laughed. "Don’t want to end up having to carry them both home." He kissed Lex on the back of the neck, then grabbed the leashes from the hook by the back door, whistling for the dogs and attaching their leashes to their collars. "Be back in about half an hour."

"Which’ll give me just enough time to finish dinner." Lex blew a kiss over his shoulder before returning his concentration to his sauce. "Don’t be late! It’s no good if it burns."

"Are you going to meet me at the door in a nice dress and your apron, a martini in your hand?" Clark laughed, ducking out the door before Lex threw something at him.

"It would serve you right if I met you by throwing it in your face," Lex yelled after him, chuckling.

 

"Work some of that energy out of them?" Lex asked when Clark and the dogs returned a while later. "So maybe we can sit down and have dinner without tripping over them on the way?" He bent down to pet the two dogs, both of whom pushed past him toward their water dishes.

"We can only hope," Clark laughed, walking into the kitchen to get the food and bring it to the table.

"We’ll give it a try. And to answer the question you asked before you went out, I’m free, and I think it’s a great idea." Lex began dishing up the meal, knowing Clark was probably hungry after being run ragged by the dogs.

Clark grinned and reached around Lex to carry the plates to the table. "Glad to hear it; be ready to go on Friday afternoon."

Lex saluted. "Yes, sir. Should I bring my bag, sir?"

"You can set it out; I’ll pack it."

Lex eyed him over a forkful of pasta dripping with rich, spicy sauce. "Are you saying that you don’t trust me to pack?"

Clark dipped a piece of bread into his sauce and took a bite. "I don’t trust you not to over-pack."

"You’re calling me a clothes horse."

Green eyes met blue as Clark tries to keep from snickering at the question.

"We don’t all wear primary-colored underwear twenty-four/seven," Lex grumbled, narrowing his eyes.

"And just who designed said monstrosity?" Clark shot back.

Lex nearly choked on his dinner as he tried not to laugh. "It was just supposed to be for one party," he defended himself, grinning widely.

"You made me keep wearing it." Since he was acting childish, Clark went full bore and stuck his tongue out at Lex.

"I am so glad we can’t have kids," Lex said, though the amusement in his eyes gave him away.

"We have dogs; that’s enough," Clark reminded him in between bites of his meal.

"And they won’t pick up Daddy’s bad habits," Lex retorted, pouring them some more wine.

"Yeah, I’d hate for them to start planning corporate takeovers or sucking on water bottles."

Laughing, Lex gave up. "Yes, dear. Just remember when you’re packing that black lace itches."

Clark snickered. "And I’ll bring a hat so you don’t get burned."

Suddenly remembering the atrocity that Clark had pouted him into wearing on their first trip to an amusement park, Lex glared. "Sunblock is perfectly sufficient."

"Maybe," Clark said mysteriously.

Lex eyed him suspiciously. "What are you plotting, Clark?"

Clark gave his best innocent look. "Don’t you trust me, Lex?"

Lex’s expression grew even warier. "Every time you ask me that, I find myself doing something I’d have sworn I’d never do."

Clark’s expression turned to a sly grin. "If you can tell me why we’re going away, I’ll tell you where we’re going."

Lex blinked, his mind racing as he tried to think of the significance of this weekend, but nothing was coming to him. "Just because?" he essayed.

"Wro-ong," Clark sing-songed. "Guess I get to pack and you get to wait to find out where we’re going."

"We’re not going to see your family," Lex carefully avoided the word ‘farm’, "after you got the dogs all excited? I’ll let you tell them," he laughed.

"No, not there, though they’re heading that way."

"Ah, we’re having a weekend without the kids." Lex eyed Clark with interest. "I don’t suppose I’m getting another nude weekend," he teased.

Clark smirked. "You never know..."

"Yeah, right," Lex snorted. "But it’s a nice mental image." He leaned over the table to kiss Clark.

"Mmm, better than the pasta," Clark sighed as they finally sat back. "I need you to be home by noon on Friday, got it?"

"I’ll make sure to clear my calendar," Lex agreed. "I put myself into your capable hands."

 

　

"Still no idea why we’re here, right?" Clark laughed as their shuttle pulled into the driveway of the tropical resort on Key West.

Despite several days of thought and growing confusion, Lex had to shake his head. "Are you sure you’re not just making something up to drive me nuts?" he asked laughingly, making an older man in the seat next to them chuckle.

Clark grinned devilishly. "Once we get in our room, I’ll do a pantomime; that might ring a bell." He slid out of the shuttle when it stopped, about to grab the bags before realizing the porters would get the luggage to their room.

"Mmm, I do enjoy a free show," Lex teased, sliding an arm around Clark’s waist as he smiled up into the green eyes.

"Free?" Clark asked, his dark eyebrows winging upward. "Now stay here and I’ll check us in, and don’t flirt with anyone."

"Why would I waste my time when I already have the most gorgeous guy here?" Lex leaned against a column, crossed his ankles, and settled in to wait for Clark’s return.

In answer Clark leaned in and gave Lex a slow, thorough kiss, then chuckled when cat-calls came from the windows above them. "Just to get you thinking, clothing is optional at the pool here."

"Can we spend the whole weekend there?" Lex called after him.

"Your friend is in for a surprise, I think," a cute blond chuckled beside Lex, making the businessman eye him distantly.

"Oh?" he asked the stranger coolly.

"Yeah, all the common areas are clothing optional."

Lex’s eyes widened. "I like this place already."

An older man came up beside the blond and slid a proprietary arm around his waist. "Making new friends, lover?" he asked, glaring at Lex, who started to laugh.

"I’ve got the key, Lex," Clark called, drawing up slightly at the way one of the strangers was eyeing Lex. "Problem here?"

"A slight misunderstanding, I think," Lex replied easily. "Nothing to worry about." He moved toward Clark, already dismissing the other couple from his mind.

"Yeah, we’re cool," the blond laughed, hugging his partner and leading him away.

"Can’t leave you alone for five minutes," Clark sighed.

"The twink was just telling me that you missed a few details in the literature, Clarkbar. Like that." Lex nodded toward a nude couple strolling through the lobby.

Clark gurgled and blushed. "Teach me not to read the fine print," he rasped.

Laughing, Lex pulled Clark around to face him and kissed him. "I do love you," he said fondly when their lips parted.

"But you still don’t know why we’re here," Clark answered, getting control of himself again and leading Lex toward their room.

"To have fun and enjoy ourselves," Lex replied easily, enjoying the view of Clark’s ass in his jeans.

Clark laughed and shook his head. "That’s what we’re doing while we’re here; you’re lucky I’m not a girl because I’d be having a snit fit."

"Okay, give; I’ve thought of and discarded every anniversary, but obviously I’ve missed something. What?"

"Patience," Clark grinned, waiting until they were in their room to continue. "Okay, you can be me..." he positioned Lex near the window, trying not to look down at the nude men by the pool, "and I’ll be you."

Lex’s eyebrows rose. "You’re going to shave your head, and I’m suddenly going to be able to fly?"

Clark snickered. "Not necessary for this little story. Now look out at the water, not the hot bodies..." He made driving noises then cursed as he pretended to drop something.

Lex faced out over the balcony, trying to remember what had made such an impression on Clark that involved him driving... "Oh!"

"Guess I don’t need to get the bale of wire," Clark laughed.

"You might get some rather odd looks from room service for that request," Lex chuckled in reply.

"And even stranger ones for paying to fix the window if I had to knock you through it."

"Not to mention that I’d be fairly irritated if you did."

Clark walked over to Lex and wrapped his arms around his waist. "And I’d rather not spend this weekend with you irritated."

Lex leaned back against him, turning his head to smile up into Clark’s face. "Good thing you know how to put me in a good mood then, isn’t it?"

"Otherwise you might try to take over the world," Clark laughed, stroking his hands over Lex’s back.

"Instead I’m kept busy trying to keep up with you," Lex replied, not sounding overly upset.

"Only because you have a spandex fetish."

Lex shook his head. "I have a Clark fetish."

Clark smiled and kissed Lex again. "Well, you can have all you want of that this weekend."

"I may never want to go back." Lex stretched sinuously, his hands coming to rest on Clark’s shoulders.

"We’ll go broke buying sunscreen," Clark chuckled.

"In case you’ve forgotten, I have several billion dollars. That’ll buy a hell of a lot of sunscreen."

Deciding to test things, Clark shrugged. "Okay, we’ll stay here and be island bums then."

Lex laughed wryly. "Within a week, I’d be buying out the resort and you’d be flying around the surrounding area rescuing people. As tempting as it sounds, neither of us is cut out to be a beach bum."

"True," Clark grinned, pulling Lex closer, "so we’ll just enjoy the weekend, then head back to the real world."

"And think about coming back sometime," Lex agreed.

"So, you’re in charge, so what do you have planned for this evening?"

"Well, we can either go out and eat, then watch the sunset at the docks, or get room service and curl up in that bed," Clark answered, grinning as he had no doubt of what Lex’s answer would be.

Seeing the smile, Lex held in a smile. There was nothing he hated more than being predictable, even with Clark. "I think we need to see what the resort has to offer," he replied.

Clark’s eyebrows rose, then he chuckled. "Whatever you want, Lexy," he teased, "I’m changing into shorts first though."

"What, not going to take advantage of that clothing optional policy?" Lex teased.

"Get me drunk and we’ll see."

"Just a moment while I call room service for a couple of vats of whiskey," Lex replied instantly, starting for the phone.

Clark roared with laughter. "You give me that much to drink and I’ll spend all weekend puking in your Guccis."

"Damn, my evil plot is foiled again."

"I never let you have any fun, do I?"

"On second thought, why don’t we leave the exploration for tomorrow, and tonight we can concentrate on the fun you do let me have?" Lex slid his arms around Clark’s waist and smirked up at him.

Clark’s smile changed to a devilish smirk. "Want to reenact our anniversary?"

"Reenactments are always good. You know how much I love history."

"Well, I can’t promise this one will be totally accurate; I may have to embellish some..."

"In the interest of improvement, I suppose I can let the inaccuracy slide." Lex could feel himself hardening, and he knew Clark could too.

Clark chuckled and brushed a kiss over Lex’s open mouth. "Because of what it gets you," he murmured, picking Lex up and laying him on the tiled floor. "Just a second." He vanished and grabbed a pillow from the bed so that Lex wouldn’t hurt himself."

"Never mind a pillow, I’d rather have you," Lex grumbled even as Clark was pushing it under him.

"Shut up, you’re unconscious."

Lex rolled his eyes before shutting them and pretending to snore.

"Unconscious people don’t snore, Lex," Clark chided.

One blue eye cracked open to peer up at Clark. "Picky, picky."

"You want me to leave the shorts here when we go to the pool?"

Lex subsided, but there was a mutinous pout on his face, not that he’d ever admit to being capable of such an expression.

Clark still looked unimpressed. "Want me to go get a pitcher full of dirty river water and pour it on you?"

This time both eyes opened to fix Clark in a silent glare.

Clark grinned and sat back on his heels. "Not seeing unconscious disgruntled fertilizer factory manager here."

"And I am seeing a smirking smartass instead of an angelic savior," Lex retorted before closing his eyes again and relaxing on the floor.

Once he was sure Lex was playing along, Clark let his expression change to worried as he remembered that day. "Are you okay?" he asked, before shaking Lex, then leaning in to give him mouth to mouth though the action was more like a kiss.

Fighting his instincts, Lex managed to keep himself from responding to the kiss and lay limp and silent, motionless as he’d been the day they met.

"C’mon, mister, you gotta be okay," Clark murmured, brushing his lips against Lex’s as he stroked his hand over the other man’s chest.

Lex stirred slightly, turning almost imperceptibly toward Clark’s warmth as he’d done when chilled and wet from the river.

"You’re okay; you’re going to be okay," Clark chanted, continuing his kisses while he stroked his hand under Lex’s shirt.

Hoping that his shiver of arousal could be dismissed as a reaction to his imaginary dunking, Lex slowly opened his eyes and stared up into the warm green of Clark’s. "Who are you?" he whispered.

"Clark. You had an accident and drove into the river."

"Are you my guardian angel then?"

Clark nodded, continuing to stroke Lex’s stomach and chest. "I’m here to take care of you and keep you safe."

Grateful that there was no protective father to draw Clark away now, Lex raised a hand to cup Clark’s cheek. "That’s a pretty big job," he whispered.

"It’s what I was sent here for," Clark whispered. "Trust me, I can handle it."

"I do trust you," Lex replied, turning more toward him.

"With anything?" Clark whispered, locking his gaze with Lex’s.

"With everything."

"I trust you too." With that, Clark leaned in, and instead of attempting mouth to mouth, he kissed Lex.

Instantly opening his mouth, Lex reached up, his hands curling over Clark’s shoulders to cling to him.

As he explored Lex’s mouth with his tongue, Clark groaned, his erection pressing against his pants. "I’m going to keep you safe," he said again, his voice rough.

"From everyone but you, I hope," Lex replied, arching up against him eagerly.

"I’ll never hurt you." Clark shifted so that he was on his hands and knees over Lex.

"I know that." Lex lay back again and gazed up trustingly, putting himself completely in Clark’s hands.

Shuddering at the trust in Lex’s expression, Clark lowered himself and rubbed against Lex, exploring his mouth. That made Lex groan throatily, his whole body tightening as Clark aroused them both.

"I wanted to do this that day," Clark breathed. "I just didn’t know it then."

"So do it now. Show me what you wanted. What I wanted, and I did know it."

Clark reared up, staring down at Lex, then grasped his shirt, ripping it open to bare the toned, pale chest to his gaze. "This, everything—I wanted all of you."

"I’m yours," Lex vowed softly. "I always was." His hands slid down the muscular arms to intertwine their fingers, and he arched his back, displaying himself for Clark.

Clark raised Lex’s arms over his head and dipped his head down to lick at Lex’s nipples, teasing the peaks tighter and tighter.

Wordless moans fell from Lex’s lips and he writhed, the sensation of being held in place by Clark’s unbreakable grip only increasing his arousal. His legs spread, allowing Clark to settle between them, and he arched higher, pressing his aching erection against the corresponding hardness.

"Are you mine, Lex?" Clark asked as he rubbed their bodies together. "Mine forever?"

"Yes," Lex panted. "All yours." One calf hooked around Clark’s leg, allowing Lex to hitch himself higher, and he groaned at the increased pressure.

Clark’s smile was far different from the innocent grin he would have worn as the boy he was pretending to be; it was possessive and full of sensual promise that he planned on delivering.

"Well, if you’re mine, I should take you home." That said, he caught Lex up in one arm and carried him to the bed without changing their positions.

Lex inhaled sharply, the science geek in him still easily aroused by the display of Clark’s powers and the grown man intent on the promise in Clark’s eyes. "So you’re going to keep me then?" he rasped.

Clark shrugged, the movement sliding their bodies together through the fabric of their pants. "I did save your life; doesn’t that mean it’s mine?"

"You don’t look Chinese," Lex retorted, unable to resist. "But far be it for me to abuse local customs. I guess I’m all yours now." He writhed against Clark, both legs now around his husband’s waist as they both tried to get even closer.

"Idiot," Clark laughed, the sound rough and deep with need. "I think your brain must have been affected by your near death experience, and if it was, your body might be too; I should do a thorough inspection." That said, Clark shimmied out of Lex’s hold and began moving, exploring Lex’s jaw and neck with his mouth.

"Are... are you a doctor then?" Lex’s breath caught when Clark hit an especially sensitive spot on his neck.

"I have first aid training." Clark chuckled as he worried the tender skin behind Lex’s earlobe, then moved to the hollow of his throat.

"That’s good because I’m pretty sure I need mouth to mouth."

"Just mouth to mouth?"

"It’s a start." Lex smiled wryly. He reached between then to cup Clark’s erection through his jeans, rubbing eagerly. "You may need to do some in depth examinations."

"That’s what I’m trying to do." Clark kissed Lex again, then backed away to catch his nipple between his teeth, pulling back to give Lex just a hint of pain, something he knew the other man liked from time to time.

"Clark!" Lex nearly twisted out of his grasp, but fortunately Clark had been prepared for his reaction and held on. Lex’s fingers buried themselves in Clark’s thick hair, clutching him tightly while the bald man moaned hungrily.

Clark’s smile thinned as his own desire grew, and he salved the tender skin with his tongue even as he undid Lex’s belt and opened his pants so that he could brush his hand over the smooth skin there.

Lex’s hips thrust upward, seeking more of that touch. "Please," he groaned, desperate to feel Clark’s hand on him.

Clark’s next kiss was centered on Lex’s breastbone, then he licked lower, tasting the musky flavor of Lex’s navel as he eased the fine linen trousers down over Lex’s hips.

"Stop teasing," Lex gritted out. He reached for Clark’s hand, trying to drag it to his cock.

"You’re recovering from a near-death experience; I don’t want to give you a heart attack."

Lex growled. "I’m more likely to have one from frustration. Besides, don’t you need to check me for injuries? Everywhere?"

"I am; you just need to be more patient."

"When you get to know me, you’ll realize that patience is not one of my predominant characteristics!"

Clark’s eyes widened, and he let his lower lip jut out just slightly.

"Oh, that is so unfair," Lex grumbled, but he forced himself to lie still and let his "innocent savior" have his way.

"Thank you." Clark smiled sweetly and gave Lex a kiss for that before gently rolling him to his stomach and licking a path up his spine. Lex shivered, his legs spreading without conscious thought, and he moaned softly.

"No bruising back here," Clark continued, nuzzling the nape of Lex’s neck, then down behind an ear.

"That’s a relief. But maybe I have internal injuries. You should check." Lex squirmed, unable to remain still.

"You want me to do surgery on you?" Clark gasped, trying to sound shocked, but it came out more like a laugh.

"No, I think an internal exam would be enough."

"Well, I’ve never done one before, but I’ll give it my best shot." Clark shifted so that he was lying on top of Lex, his weight propped up on his elbows.

"I’m sure you’ll be great." Lex pushed up, trying to reach Clark. He needed to feel the heat of Clark’s skin against him, and he was rapidly reaching the stage of being willing to beg for it.

"I hope so." Clark kissed his way down Lex’s back, rolling onto his knees and spreading Lex’s ass so that he could lick at his hole, shivering at the throaty moan he got in response to the action. Lex grabbed fistfuls of the sheets, his whole body arching into a deep bow as he fought the need to thrust back against Clark’s tongue.

"Oh yes," Clark whispered, pressing his tongue inward, stretching Lex’s ass as he stroked his hips and thighs, calming him even as he aroused him.

Lex whimpered, his body tense as he held still, letting Clark do whatever he wanted. "Love you," he murmured.

"Need you now," Clark rasped, pulling back and grabbing for the lube, slicking himself up before helping Lex to turn over and sliding inside him.

"Oh god, finally," Lex panted, arching up to take Clark deeper as he clenched down.

"Needed this forever," Clark whispered as he began to move slowly, taking his time, pulling almost all the way out of Lex’s ass before reversing direction and sliding forward again.

"Always," Lex panted, barely registering Clark’s words as he concentrated on the sensations filling him. "Best accident I ever had."

"I’m worth the loss of your Porsche?" Clark asked, smiling slightly as he rocked back and forth, keeping up the same slow pace.

"Better than ten Porsches," Lex vowed. He pushed back, trying to get Clark to speed up.

Clark beamed in response to that, then leaned in, taking Lex’s mouth in a kiss that was as slow and deep as their coming together. Groaning, Lex relaxed, rocking back as he accepted the slow pace and came to revel in it.

"God, you’re gorgeous," Clark whispered as he pulled back to stare down at Lex, the muscles in his arms and chest bunching as he held himself back.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Lex chuckled breathlessly, running a possessive hand down Clark’s chest.

"Yeah, but I don’t go around admiring myself, so let me admire you."

"If you insist, although I still think I have the better view."

"We each have our own opinions."

"And they blend perfectly."

Clark had to smile gently at that and kiss Lex. "I love you."

Lex stilled and shut his eyes for a moment, a faint shudder wracking him. When he opened his eyes again, they were as bright as Clark had ever seen them. "I love you too."

At that, Clark leaned in to kiss Lex again, making Lex moan and tighten down around him. Lex raised his legs, wrapping them around Clark’s waist, and inhaled sharply when the shift in position let Clark sink deeper inside him.

"Perfect," Clark whispered, holding himself back and maintaining the same steady rhythm, wanting this to last as long as possible.

"Always," Lex replied softly, watching Clark watch him. "And forever."

Clark shuddered at the words, the tremor travelling through his body to Lex’s everywhere they touched. "Damn right," he whispered.

"I’m really glad I hit you with my car," Lex said, managing a quick grin.

"I’m glad you knocked some sense into me," Clark countered as he arched down into Lex’s body again.

Lex chuckled breathlessly. "I think it’s the other way around."

"Fine," Clark’s voice was growing tight, and the muscles bulged in his shoulders as he strove to retain control, "we did it to each other."

"Yeah, we did. We do." Lex suddenly raised his head to bite at Clark’s throat, knowing he couldn’t mark him but needing to try.

The grunt Clark gave was in answer to both the comment and the bite, and he arched his neck to allow Lex more access even as he cradled the back of his head with one hand, stroking his thumb over the bump there.

Lex responded by thrusting upward with his hips, moving faster and urging Clark into a harder rhythm, Clark giving in to the silent request and dipping his head in to claim Lex’s mouth as they moved together, each thrust more frantic than the one that proceeded it. They both sought release and fought it, wanting to prolong the joy they found in each other, each tasting the desperation and exhilaration in the other’s kiss.

"Lex!" The single word breathed out of Clark’s lungs and into Lex’s before he felt the first tremors of the other man’s climax and let himself go, following him over into the nirvana of their shared climaxes in each other’s arms.

Long moments passed in which the only sound was the rustling of the curtains in the breeze that came through the open window and their panting as they slowly caught their breath. "We should have an anniversary every weekend."

"Well, technically we do," Clark murmured, nuzzling Lex’s jaw as he spoke.

"Maybe I should buy the resort after all."

"Lex..."

"Clark?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because we can’t come down here every weekend."

"You’re being logical again," Lex grumbled.

"Besides, if you bought it, coming here wouldn’t be a vacation since you’d be worrying about whether it was making a profit or not."

"Of course it would make a profit if I owned it." Lex sounded insulted that Clark might think otherwise.

"And you would spend the whole weekend making sure it stayed that way, so no. Vacation, Lex; no cape for me, no work for you, got it?"

Lex chuckled then, showing that he’d never been serious. "Maybe you’ll just have to keep reminding me."

Clark rolled his eyes in response before nipping at Lex’s earlobe. "Idiot."

"Well, you like me, so that makes you an idiot too."

"I like you?"

"I certainly hope you like me as well as loving me."

Clark managed a put-upon sigh. "I suppose I like you as well as loving you."

"I’m relieved to hear it," Lex said dryly.

"I would hope so otherwise we’re both screwed," Clark said before grinning and kissing Lex before he rolled over to his back, bringing the other man with him.

"You do realize that particular comment is somewhat comical in our current circumstances, right?"

Clark stroked his hands over Lex’s back and chuckled. "Considering our reenactment right before our current circumstance, damn right it is."

Lex smiled down at him. "Lucky us then."

"I already knew that about us."

"And so does everyone else."

 

"So, ready to go?" Clark asked as he downed the rest of his coffee, grinning at Lex over the rim of the cup. "Key West awaits."

"Sure you don’t want to stay at the clothing-optional pool?" Lex teased before finishing the rest of his own coffee.

"We can do that if you want," Clark said, shrugging easily. "Might be a little quiet there right now."

"Since I don’t want you to spontaneously combust, I think we’ll stick with your plan. I always enjoy sightseeing with you."

"Hey," Clark protested, "I knew that about the place when I booked us in here; I can lose the trunks if we go down there."

"We’ll do that later. I’ll have a few drinks so I don’t decide to destroy anyone for looking at you, and we’ll be good."

"They can look; as long as they don’t touch you, we’ll be good."

Lex laughed. "You realize we’re both probably certifiable?"

Clark chuckled as he set his glass down and got to his feet, holding his hand out to Lex as he did so. "Lexy, anyone who knows us knows that’s a fact."

"Good point. It’s fortunate they aren’t likely to try to have us committed."

"Exactly, because they wouldn’t have to try too hard." Clark caught Lex’s hand and pulled him to his feet. "Now come on, and don’t forget the sunscreen."

Lex rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Clarkbar."

"If you get sunburned, we can’t enjoy the pool later."

"Yes, Clark," Lex sighed, knowing this was a battle he had no chance of winning. "I’ll be a good boy and put on sunscreen."

"You’re always a very good boy," Clark assured him, pulling him closer for a kiss. "And I’ll make it up to you later."

"I have every intention of holding you to that," Lex informed him. "So, what are our plans for the day?"

"Considering that I know I’m married to a history geek, I figured Harry Truman’s Little White House, the Hemingway house, the Audubon house..."

Lex beamed. "Oh, I do love you."

"Because I know what you like?"

"Because you care what I like."

"I love you, Lex; of course I care what you like," Clark smiled, kissing him again even as he reached for the sunblock. He squirted a dollop onto Lex’s scalp, dropping the bottle into the cargo pocket of his shorts when he was done and then rubbing it into Lex’s skin.

Lex tried to look disgruntled, but he practically purred as he leaned into Clark’s touch. "I still love you for it."

"Good thing since I don’t believe in divorce and my parents would kick your ass if you left me."

"Unless I ran away with your mother," Lex chuckled. "I think I could convince her."

"Then I’d kick your ass," Clark laughed as he started them toward the door and out into the open-air hallway.

"But just think of all the potato salad I’d get."

"Hard to eat it from orbit."

"Well damn, I guess I’ll just have to stick with you then."

"Good thing for both of us, isn’t it?" They reached the stairs and started down, Clark sliding his arm around Lex’s waist as they headed out into the sun.

"Yes, it is." Lex glanced over at him. "Maybe when we go to the pool, we should play Marco Polo."

"Just how are we going to make sure that there’s no one else in the pool if we want to do that?" Clark asked, sounding amused.

"That could be a problem since you won’t let me buy the resort."

"Then I suppose we’re going to have to wait for that until we can go home to our own pool, won’t we?"

"That’ll be something to look forward to."

"As long as the dogs don’t join us."

Lex burst into laughter. "Oh, you know they’re going to."

"True," Clark chuckled, "though that means no skinny-dipping, at least for you."

"Ouch! Apparently we’re restricted to our shower for any games."

"Or the Jacuzzi; I think we’ll manage."

"I have every confidence in us."

"That’s because you’re brilliant," Clark laughed as they walked out onto the sidewalk and headed toward downtown.

"I think you love me for my mind."

"Among other things."

 

"That was great," Lex enthused when they let themselves back into their hotel room, their purchases already waiting for them since Lex had had everything delivered. He was slightly pink despite Clark’s enthusiastic and frequent applications of sunscreen, but he knew it would fade before dinner.

"I’m glad you liked it," Clark murmured, watching Lex fondly from where he leaned against the door. "So do you want to go down to Mallory Square Dock to watch the sunset later?"

"That sounds like a great idea," Lex agreed immediately. "Is dinner part of it, or should we plan on going someplace else afterward?"

"That depends if you want food from a stand or to eat sitting down here. We have reservations here for nine, but I’m easy either way."

"Let’s keep the reservations. After running around all day, I think we may want to sit down and be served."

"So in other words you’re going to be too tired to hit the pool then, hrmm?"

Lex gave him a look that questioned his sanity. "Dinner will let us relax, and we can hit the pool later this evening."

Clark snickered at that and pushed off the door to walk toward Lex. "Now why did I know that you’d say that?"

"Because you know me so well."

"Must be," Clark replied easily.

"Smug," Lex said, shaking his head, at least until Clark caught him and kissed him.

"Takes one to know one."

"I have reason."

"To be smug?"

Lex looked Clark up and down and nodded, earning himself another kiss.

"Hero fetish," he murmured.

"Clark addiction," Lex corrected, looping his arms around Clark’s waist.

"Much better, especially since I have a Lex addiction as well."

"We can be happily co-dependent."

"Should we get t-shirts that say that?"

"Now those we could wear," Lex chuckled. "And you know Chloe would love them."

"We can see if there’s an air-brush place on the dock and get them done there," Clark suggested, looking as if he was already plotting the design.

Looking amused, Lex nodded his agreement. "I leave it in your capable hands."

"One thing I know is there won’t be any red or blue in the design," Clark laughed. "So, do you want to head down there now or relax here for a while?" He glanced at his watch before continuing. "We’ve got a couple of hours before sundown, but there’s lots of stuff going on down there."

"Let’s go down," Lex decided. "I’m not tired, and I know you aren’t," he added wryly, "so there’s no reason to stay here. We get plenty of opportunity to relax together at home."

"Excellent!" Clark enthused, beaming at Lex. "We can get some margaritas, wander around and watch the performers—and I can see about getting us those shirts."

"Sounds like fun," Lex agreed, stepping back. "We should get going before we get distracted then."

"True, we can get distracted later on after dinner and swimming," Clark mused, pulling the door open behind him and crooking a finger at Lex to beckon him into the hall.

"And I’m sure we will." Lex followed, slipping an arm around Clark’s waist when he reached him, and they continued down the hall together, wandering back out of the resort and toward the dock where the crowds had already begun gathering for the evening’s celebration. Street performers did their acts in open areas while vendors sold everything from food to shells to supposedly magical items.

Grinning, Clark bought both of them margaritas and steered Lex over to watch a flame-swallower put on his show.

"Looks like something you’d be good at," Lex murmured to Clark under cover of the noise of the crowd, a wicked grin curving his lips.

"Are you calling me flaming?" Clark snickered, curving his arm around Lex’s waist under the hem of his shirt.

"Well, I meant how good you are at swallowing, but if the shoe fits..."

"Just remember, you taught me everything about being flaming that I know."

"I would never flame," Lex informed him. "I blaze."

Clark seemed unable to speak at that point, but his chest was shaking against Lex’s back.

"You disagree?" Lex turned his head, looking back at Clark with a superior expression that was belied by the mischief sparkling in his blue eyes.

"You’re butch, Lexy," Clark snickered before quickly taking a sip of his drink.

"It’s not wise to make fun of the guy you hope to share a bed with."

"I know, but you love me anyway." Clark leaned in for a kiss as he spoke.

"It seems nothing is going to change that," Lex admitted once the kiss broke.

"Good thing because the same is true for me." The show ended, and Clark reluctantly let go of Lex’s waist to dig out his wallet and throw a few dollars in the hat the man’s assistant was passing around for donations.

"It works out well." They strolled through the crowd, stopping whenever anything caught their eye and often tossing money to performers. The sun sank toward the horizon, brilliant streaks of color beginning to stretch across the sky.

"Don’t let me forget to pick up those shirts," Clark ordered as they carried their refreshed drinks toward the end of the dock, joining the throng already out there, locals and tourists mixing together to watch the sun descend into the ocean.

"I wouldn’t dream of it. We’ll have matching shirts and collars," Lex chuckled. "You know Chloe’s going to want a picture."

"Are we going to get matching shorts as well?"

Lex eyed him. "Your parents let you read the Bobbsey Twins books when you were young, didn’t they?"

Clark snickered in response and leaned in to nuzzle Lex’s neck. "The things I want to do with you aren’t sibling-like in the least."

"I’m very relieved to hear it. I have similar ideas. Later tonight we can share and decide which ones we want to try."

"Good thing we can sleep on the flight back," Clark murmured, "we’re going to need it."

"We wouldn’t want to waste any of our time here sleeping."

"Mmm, I love the way you think, Mr. Luthor."

"You inspire me, Mr. Kent."

"Very glad to hear it; now watch the sunset, then we can eat, then we’ll see how much I blush when we go to the pool."

Lex chuckled softly. "Try not to heat the pool, Clark."

"I’ll keep my eyes closed," Clark said dryly though he tightened the arm he had around Lex’s waist as he spoke.

"Don’t worry, I’m fairly certain that I can distract you," Lex murmured, leaning into Clark as they watched the sunset.

"I’m looking forward to it." The edge of the sun appeared to hit the water, and the sky blazed with reds and yellows.

"That sight alone is worth the trip," Lex said softly, his head on Clark’s shoulder.

"Yes, it is," Clark was looking down at Lex as the words left his lips.

"Look at the sunset, Clarkbar."

 

"So, did the food meet your expectations?" Clark asked as they left the restaurant and headed back up to their room to change.

"It wasn’t as good as your mom’s, of course, but yes, I would go there again."

"Hrmm, I’m impressed, you didn’t muse about buying the place again."

"I have better things to think about."

"Such as?" Clark asked, already knowing the answer.

Lex just had a single word for him. "Pool."

Clark forced himself to keep from wincing. "Do we at least get towels for the trip down?"

"Towels, trunks, robes, whatever you like. It’s clothing optional, Clark, not forced nudity."

"I picked the place, remember?" Clark said after taking a deep breath. "And it’s no worse than being gawked at other times."

That gained him a kiss that left them both panting and pressed close together. "I can guarantee you that it’ll be looking only; no one will touch."

"I meant in the suit," Clark chuckled throatily. "And no one’s going to touch you either; we’re going to be glued together."

"Oh damn, I’m going to hate that."

"Same here, so robes down to the pool then we can lose them," Clark said decisively, letting Lex’s nearness and the drinks he’d had that night help shove down his innate modesty.

"Are you sure we can’t stay here forever?" Lex asked, looking him up and down.

"We’ve had this discussion before; you’d get bored and try to take over the world, and that would make things difficult for us," Clark pointed out with a laugh.

"I didn’t say buy it; I said stay. I’m sure you’re enough to distract me."

"If you bought it, you’d be less bored than if we just stayed here, plus the dogs would miss the snow."

"Hmm, yes, you’re right. Ah well, I suppose we’ll just have to visit when we can." Lex nudged Clark onward until they were in their room. Once there, he began stripping, getting ready to go down to the pool.

Clark paused a moment to admire the pale flesh that was being bared to his sight then began pulling off his clothes as well, leaving them where they fell. He kicked out of his shorts and shoes and padded into the bathroom, gathering up robes and towels for them both.

Lex accepted the robe with thanks and shrugged into it, his own eyes drinking in Clark’s golden, sculpted form. "Ready?"

"Willing and able," Clark promised, slipping the keycard into his robe pocket after he belted it on and throwing the towels over his shoulder.

"I’m delighted to hear it." Lex reached for Clark’s hand as they left their room, finally heading for the pool.

"Like I could be anything else around you." Clark tensed slightly as they heard the noise from the pool area but glanced over at Lex, took a deep breath, and grinned.

"Not too ready. I don’t want to have to fight off hordes of admirers," Lex told him, sounding amused.

"Guess you’d better not rub up against me then," Clark countered. "And again we differ in our opinions about who the hordes would be coming after."

Lex laughed. "You really are insane, but fortunately I like it."

Whatever Clark had been about to say was lost as they entered the patio area to find it full of partying naked men.

"Good god, it’s a bacchanalia," Lex murmured.

"This makes the club scene look tame," Clark nodded, keeping a firm grip on Lex’s waist to keep him close.

Lex chuckled. "Not some of the clubs I went to, but compared to any place I’d take you, yes."

"Always protecting me," Clark murmured, brushing a kiss over Lex’s temple.

"That’s never going to change," Lex assured him, leaning into the caress.

"Same here, but tonight the noble side can go to sleep, or are we not going to dance?"

"We’re not diving straight into the pool? I’m impressed, Clark." Lex turned into his arms to start dancing before Clark could change his mind.

"So so funny," Clark snorted, pulling back enough to look down at Lex. "And I thought the point of this was to lose the robes?"

"I wasn’t sure you were ready for that," Lex admitted. "But since you are..." He shrugged out of his robe, draping it over a lounge chair, and reached for the belt on Clark’s, the younger man shrugging out of it the moment Lex had it loosened.

"Better?" he asked, tossing the robe on top of Lex’s.

"Perfect," Lex breathed, sliding his arms around Clark’s waist and pressing close. "And all mine."

"Ten years," Clark nodded, the crowd around them and the beat of the music creating a rhythm for them to move together with. "And the rest of our lives to go."

END


End file.
